


Splunk

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Two members of the Hamato household strike up a friendship<br/>Warnings: None its all fluffy<br/>Words: 472</p>
<p>Idea for pairing is from MomoRawrr on DeviantArt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splunk

He moved slowly and with precision, each step measured and silent as he slinked across the floor. His eyes sparkled with delight as he hunted out his prey. He could see him, his shell was to him and that small tail was as enticing as ever as it flicked back and forward.

Settling down he waited, legs bent in anticipation of his pounce. The head turned, his view finally blocked by the shell and he moved. Leg muscles uncoiled pushing him forward in a ball of orange fur to attack the smaller unsuspecting turtle.

Spike turned his lazy gaze on Klunk as the hyperactive cat landed on his shell, meowing loudly as he batted the protective shell. Rolling off the turtle Klunk's sparkling gaze settled on the wagging tail. Flipping to land on his back the orange coloured kitty purred loudly as he began to play with the small appendage.

Spike chewed on his lettuce leaf continuing to flick his tail out of Klunk's reach, infuriating the constantly moving cat. Unable to catch the small tail Klunk meowed at his friend rolling onto his side to look at him.

Spike seemed to smile at his feline pal before settling down on his plastron. Slinking around Klunk rubbed his side up against the rougher shell meowing lightly before settling down stretched out by his friend.

Wrapping his tail around the smaller animal Klunk nuzzled his nose against Spikes cheek, the whiskers tickling the slower creature. The unmutated turtle smiled at his friend as Klunk's rough tongue moved up his cheek and up to the top of his head.

Resting his paw across the carapace, Klunk proceeded to start cleaning his reptilian companion unfazed by the scaled skin against his tongue. Spike simply settled against his feline pal enjoying the companionship they shared.

Behind him Raph stared open mouthed as the two pets enjoyed each other's company.

"Mikey what is your pervert cat doing to my Spike?" Raph shouted to his younger brother.

Mikey bobbed his way into the living area before stopping and squealing loudly.

"Look Raphie, they are friends!" he shrieked to his brother. "Just like us!"

Latching onto his brother Mikey smiled widely up at the tougher turtle, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't even think it," Raph growled trying to shake his brother off his arm.

Laughing loudly Mikey reached up and licked his brothers cheek.

"Ewww Mikey that is gross!" Raph shoved the smaller turtle away rubbing his cheek furiously.

Klunk and Spike looked between the two mutated turtles before turning to look at each other. Seemingly agreeing that the two larger turtles were crazy, Klunk meowed to his friend before returning to giving his companion a bath. Spike smiled and settled down to enjoy the friendship they had developed as the only unmutated animals in the household.

The End


End file.
